The Unawaken
by ToL-Lover
Summary: Aldred is a new student at a new school. Everyone seems to like him so far, but things start to get wird when the school Prince starts talking to him. Read to find out what happens!


ToL: Alright! New Rust Blaster story that I though would be really cool to type. ^-^ It took me a hole two days to think it up. Which is good. (To me anyway) As for my other Rust Blaster story, chapter three is still in progress, but hopefully will soon be coming out. This one is completely different. (Like the plot :p) But anyway I should let you all get reading. Take it away Faye!  
Faye: ToL-lover does not own Rust Blaster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One  
-Five months earlier-

"Okay we have a new student that will be now attending our school! Go ahead say your name please"  
"My name is Aldred Van Envrio."  
A tall boy with black hair, but bangs where white stood in front of the whole class. He didn't seem care about the dress code at all since he had his jacket wide open and was wearing different pants that weren't dress pants. Why didn't the teacher say anything? The teacher's are extremely strict when is comes to the dress code. Oh right "Van Envrio". That's the same last name as the head master of the school, he must then be the adoptive son that the head master adopted some time ago.  
The girls in the class where giggling and such whispering to each other. They seemed to be blushing. Then again besides Aldred's outsider look he did seem to have that charming face that would make you faint even if he didn't even put any effort into making himself look Drop-dead-sexy. Some of the guys in the class either had a look of "Hay I think I should be his best bud!" Or "Heh heh… Lets see if he's as tough as he looks.". Then again that's what most of the guys in the class gave to a new comer, well…. Besides the "prince of the school". Sure the "prince" looked a little odd with his white hair and gorgeous lavender eyes, but he was also really smart (since he's in grade 12 and not grade 10) and cold, but most of all! Not very talkative.  
"Alright Aldred-kun! You can sit by our beloved Prince from now on!" The teacher of the class said happily. Most of the girls had a "Y-your just doing that to torture us because most of us are far away from the Prince! And now your making so we're far from both the hot new guy and the Prince!" look on their faces. Aldred went over to the set besides the "prince". 'Don't get what makes him have the title "Prince". He looks more of a loner or that's just me…' Aldred thought. As he took a few glances over at "the prince" every now and then during class.  
'What is the new boy starring at? There is nothing interesting over here.' The prince, or for his real name Kei thought as he returned a few glances back at Aldred, but Kei's glances back looked more like a glare.  
Kei and Aldred continued this non-stop glancing tell lunchtime. Everyone was thinking that the two of them where going to end up dating… Well the girls anyway. Which a lot of them disapprove of that thought.  
"Hay, new kid…." Kei said as he walked up to Aldred from behind since everyone wanted to seem to get to know Aldred so badly, mostly the girls since they had big heart eyes and such. They looked like they would never want him to go or anything.

"Yeah what? And my name is Aldred." Aldred said getting a little annoyed of people calling him new kid.  
"Come with me, I need to talk to you alone." Kei said as he turned away from Aldred and headed for the door.  
"I'll see you all later!" Aldred said before leaving with Kei. Kei took Aldred all the way up to the roof of the school. Kei stopped in front of the railing that had a another wall that looked like a wall of chains.  
"Let me ask you something Aldred….. Have you ever heard.. Of the unawaken ones?" kei asked as he faced Aldred who was standing a few feet from him.  
"I've heard stories of them." Aldred said with a nod.  
"How much do you know about them?" Kei asked.  
"I was told they where a group of people with inhuman powers that defeated Oni (demons) that where trying to destroy the world a long time ago. But then eventually after 100 years of fighting they defeated the Oni and then suddenly vanished." Aldred said thinking as he spoke about it.  
Kei nodded. "You've got the basics of the old story, that's good…. Now… Tell me.. What colour is my blood?" Kei asked as he took out a small pocket-knife and stabbed his own hand. Aldred flinched at what Kei did.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Aldred exclaimed. He was going to take the pocket-knife out of Kei's knife tell he saw the blood was bright grey.  
"Wh-what? It's…." Aldred eyes went wide seeing bright grey blood and not red.  
"Do you see a different colour than red?" Kei asked.  
"But how--?"  
"How is it possible? It isn't. Its just like the unawaken ones. They all had different colour of blood. That's how they first found out who they where. Next was their ability to heal quickly and see/hear Oni that normal people couldn't see." Kei said as he took the pocket-knife out of hand. Kei's hand quickly healed.  
Aldred was really unsure of what was going on now.  
"Do you want to see if you have odd coloured blood? Or wait tell later when this all sinks in? And don't think I'm trying to scare you to not ever come back to this school." Kei said as he put his pocket-knife away. The bell rang for next class. "Darn looks like your going to have to wait tell later, but if you want to find me come the garden at the far part of this school when all classes are over. I'll be there and so will other people that know about this." Kei said to Aldred before leaving for class. Aldred didn't go back to class tell long after Kei was gone. What ever he was talking about…Was strange…. And the blood being a different colour…. I need some better answers for this….' Aldred went back to class. Aldred had to sit beside Kei again as he passed by Kei he whispered in Kei's ear _"I accept"_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ToL: Ohhh... what will happen next in the next chpater?


End file.
